Hidden Secrets
by Kylee1104
Summary: Percy's friends want to play poker with him, but he refuses. They find out about Gabe abusing him for years. Percy doesn't want everyone to find out but the problem keeps getting worse. He's having panic attacks at least once a day and all his dreams are bad. Everyone else thinks it would be better for him to tell them so the gods show them what happened. How will they react to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Leo is alive!**

 **I only own my OC! Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Percy pov:

It was one of the more boring days at camp. I'm sitting with Annabeth, Thalia (Who quit the hunt), Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, and Clarisse trying to figure out what to do.

"What about poker?" Clarisse asked.

At the name of the game, my mussels tensed, but none of them seemed to notice.

"Lets take a vote. I vote yes." Thalia said.

"Sure." Nico said.

"Nope." I said.

All the others voted yes.

"Lets at least see Percy's opinion on why not." Annabeth said. I almost didn't hear her because of how focused I was on not only trying to keep the memories of Gabe away and trying not to panic from the ones that do come back.

"I never liked the game. It causes problems." I said. I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling the full story.

"You have to have something other than that. I can see it in your eyes." Thalia said.

"You guys can play, I'm just not going to." I said.

"Please? At least one game aft-" Leo started saying.

"No! I just cant alright!" I yelled before running off to my cabin. I shut the door and locked it as the memories came back, and before I knew it I was trapped in one.

 _ **Flashback**_

I'm getting home late from school and my mom wasn't home. From the quietness of the floor level I can tell Gabe's buddies aren't there which just makes me more scared.

I opened the door and saw Gabe standing alone, watching the door.

"Shut the door." He said. I quickly obeyed knowing that he might torture me less this time.

"Your late. Why?" Gabe asked.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get home as fast as possible like you asked, just my bike got a flat tire and I had to run while pushing it. I can pay for the flat tire, I think I have enough money and if I don't I can save up and just sprint to and from school when my mom isn't around." I said, putting in a few more things that could make him beat me less.

"I lost a poker game today. I don't care about your bikes stupid bike tire, I care that your home late, which means you need to be punished." He said before putting a rag in my mouth, taking my shirt off, and tying up my hands. I knew not to resist unless I wanted to get beat more, so I didn't.

"Go into your room." He said. I obeyed and quickly went into my room. After a minute he came in with several more pieces of rope.

He went back into the room he keeps the torture stuff then came back with a whip.

"Turn around." He said. I did as he told me. He whipped me forty five times on my back, then had me turn around and whipped me three times in the chest.

"On your bed, back facing up." He said. I knew that this one was going to be the torture for him losing the poker game, so this would be more painful.

I did what he told me and he quickly bound both of my legs to the bedframe before undoing the knot that bound my hands together. He then bound them to the bedframe. He went out to the room for the torture stuff before coming back. This time he had a knife.

He stood above me slashing at my back for about ten minutes before he seemed to get an idea. He then started carving words I couldn't see and I was trying to think about anything but the pain so I couldn't tell what he was carving. All I knew was that it hurt, a lot.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Percy! Percy look at us!" I heard Grover yelling. I realized I was having a panic attack, but when I tried to calm down it didn't work. I turned my head in the direction of his voice and saw that my friends were surrounding me, including the ones who caused me to get trapped in that memory and made me have a panic attack. I'm not mad at them, they didn't know. I just wish they let me leave.

"Percy you need to calm down." Leo said.

"Hold you breath Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. I tried, but I couldn't.

"Calm down Fish face!" Thalia said. Black dots were starting to consume my vision, and I knew I would pass out soon if I didn't breath. Suddenly someone's hand was on my mouth and covering my nose so I couldn't breath. I wanted to struggle, kick, get away from the person since this is something Gabe did when he forgot the rag and I went to scream or if he wanted to torture me by suffocating me since it didn't leave any bruises someone could see. I didn't though. I couldn't. Not only there was the fact that even in this state of mind, I refuse to hurt my friends, but also I was too scared to.

After a few seconds the hand was gone. I sucked in one of the largest breaths I've ever taken, causing my friends to look a little relieved, but it was quickly gone when I had a little trouble catching my breath.

"Percy, what's wrong? Why did you have a panic attack?" Jason asked after I caught my breath.

I just shook my head and curled up in a fetal position, letting the tears slip.

"Percy. Please tell us. We won't judge you if you do, even if its completely stupid." Piper said. I could tell she wasn't using her charmspeak, but I still wanted to tell them.

"You have to swear on the River Styx. Please." I said without looking up.

They all swore, and I braced myself. I looked at them and they gasped

"I used to have a step-father named Gabe Ugliano. He always drank and played poker, and my mom only put up with him to protect me. He used to hit my mom although I didn't find out until not that long before he met Medusa's head, courtesy of the Olympians and my mom. No one knows it until now, but he used to hit me too." I said.


	2. On Hold

**Hey guys. This is not a chapter. This story will be on hold until further notice along with a few of my other stories. The reason why is because I'm really stressed out but when I'm not stressed out with the stories I'll have going and when I have a good rhythm for updates, I'll add another story, then I'll do the same with that one before adding another story, and so on until all the stories are back. The reason I chose these stories is because I either have no ideas for them, or not many people seem to like the stories.**

 **Trust me, I think this way will be much better than having me stressed out all the time and not having any pattern for updates.**

 **Thank you for listening to me, I hope you understand, bye for now.**


End file.
